Legends:Darth Plagueis
|especie=Muun |genero=Masculino |altura= |cabelo= |olhos=Amarelos |era=Era da Ascensão do Império |afiliação=*Ordem dos Lordes Sith *Clã Bancário InterGaláctico *Cartel Hutt *República Galáctica **Senado Galáctico |mestres=Darth Tenebrous |aprendizes=Darth Sidious }} '''Darth Plagueis', também referido como Darth Plagueis, o Sábio, foi um Lorde Negro dos Sith Muun, descendente da linhagem de Darth Bane e mestre na manipulação de midi-chlorian, que viveu durante o século da Batalha de Naboo. Obscecado com a vida eterna, Plagueis experimentou diferentes maneiras de enganar a morte e criar uma nova forma de vida a partir dos midi-chlorians. Ele teve um papel de grande importancia nos eventos galácticos, incitando Darth Sidious, a quem ele treinou nos caminhos dos Sith e do lado sombrio da Força, para controlar a galáxia e trazer a era dos Sith. Sidious, preocupado em ser substituído como aprendiz de Plagueis, eventualmente matou o mestre enquanto este dormia. A lenda de Plagueis foi usada, posteriormente, por Palpatine para levar Anakin Skywalker ao lado sombrio, apesar de Plagueis ser uma figura misteriosa para os Jedi e seus aliados durante a época da Aliança Galáctica. Biografia Darth Plagueis era um Muun, da linhagem Sith de Darth Bane, que reinou durante a época próxima a 60 ABY. O nome Sith de Plagueis foi dado por seu mestre, derivando da palavra "plague" ("praga" em inglês). Durante o tempo da Aliança Galáctica, nada era conhecido das origens de Plagueis, e nem como ele veio a treinar Palpatine. O que se sabe é que, em algum ponto, ele tomou Palpatine, um aluno talentoso, como seu aprendiz e deu-lhe o nome de Darth Sidious. Com a longevidade garantida por sua espécie, Plagueis passaria uma vida inteira buscando o poder acima da morte. Plagueis e Sidious Sidious aprendeu com Plagueis durante o curso das décadas, durante as quais Plagueis ensinou ao seu aprendiz tudo que sabia para evitar que o poder que havia acumulado fosse perdido para sempre. Durante o treinamento de Sidious, Plagueis deu ao seu aprendiz acesso aos seus holocrons Sith. As lições de Plagueis involviam forçar Sidious a enfrentar seus medos, negar prazeres a ele, e tomar dele as coisas que amava. Ele ensinou a Sidious que emoções como inveja e ódio, apesar de necessárias para controlar o lado sombrio, eram simples meios para o fim de deixar de lado noções comuns e moralidade por um bem maior. Plagueis também ensinou seu aprendiz os meios de chegar ao poder, com a meta eventual de controle de toda a galáxia. Enquanto issso, Sidious começou a treinar seu próprio aprendiz, Darth Maul, sem que Plagueis soubesse, e pode até ter treinado outros aprendizes antes de Maul. Sidious, entretanto, não mataria seu mestre até que entendesse todas as suas lições e se tornasse poderoso suficiente para derrotá-lo. O assassinato de Darth Plagueis Plagueis, que havia descoberto uma maneira de evitar a morte com a Força, pretendia explorar uma aplicação extrema para seu poder—a habilidade de criar vida do nada, usando a Força para manipular diretamente os midi-chlorians encontrados no sangue de um ser vivo. Quando o Lorde Negro revelou seus planos experimentais a Sidious, esse ficou ainda mais preocupado. Quando Plagueis então afirmou que um ser criado desta maneira seria a encarnação viva da Força, Sidious achou que seu mestre queria criar seu substituto, e decidiu matar Plagueis antes que isso acontecesse. Plagueis nunca suspeitou sua morte iminente. Pouco tempo depois, em algum ponto entre 52 ABY e 46 ABY, Sidious assassinou Darth Plagueis enquanto dormia. Legado Os experimentos de Plagueis em criar vida podem ter sido bem-sucedidos. É especulado que se Plagueis iniciou seus planos antes de morrer, e de acordo com o Lordes Sith, foi Plagueis quem influenciou os midi-chlorians para conceber Anakin Skywalker. Apesar de Plagueis ter ensinado tudo que sabia para Palpatine, ele não era capaz de utilizar os ensinamentos do mestre para enganar a morte através da Força, tendo que usar corpos de clones para reter seu espírito. Sidious falou pouco sobre Plagueis com seu aprendiz Darth Tyranus, e nas décadas seguintes deu apenas algumas dicas sobre seu mestre a Darth Vader. Contudo, ele usou a história de Plagueis para seduzir Anakin Skywalker a se tornar Darth Vader. A Tragédia de Darth Plagueis o Sábio, a lenda Sith de Palpatine, falava sobre as habilidades de Plagueis para criar e preservar a vida; de acordo com Palpatine, a ironia trágica era que ele podia salvar os outros da morte mas não podia salvar a si próprio. Anakin Skywalker, em busca do poder de Plagueis para salvar sua esposa Padmé, tornou-se aprendiz do próprio Palpatine. Quando historiadores em anos futuros foram incapazes de achar muita informação sobre Plagueis, eles suspeitaram que Palpatine havia destruído tudo relacionado a seu mestre. O Manuscrito Wavlud, uma das poucas fontes de conhecimento para os Jedi sobre os Sith e Sidious, revelou informações sobre Plagueis à Aliança Galáctica e à Nova Ordem Jedi. Personalidade Darth Plagueis era um devoto místico do lado sombrio, e um amante das coisas sobrenaturais e misteriosas. Obscecado com a idéia de vida eterna e geração espontânea, ele se manteve concentrado em questões materiais, apesar de Darth Vader, anos depois, ter em mente que Plagueis também desejava uma maneira de preservar sua natureza imaterial após a morte de seu corpo. Plagueis era sábio e possuia uma mente lógica, e seu aprendiz Palpatne acreditava que a dimensão de sua visão interior era a fonte de seu poder e conhecimento. Ele acreditava que o poder era ganho incrementalmente, começando pelo auto-controle e culminando no controle de toda a galáxia. Enquanto seus poderes cresciam, a única coisa que tinha medo era de perde-los. Não obstante, apesar de a morte do mestre pelas mãos do aprendiz ser o caminho natural da sucessão Sith, ele nunca viu sua pópria morte vindo. Poderes e habilidades Plagueis era um mestre nos aspectos esotéricos e sobrenaturais da Força. Com ela, Plagueis era capaz de manipular a essência da vida, um poder que Palpatine acreditava estar diretamente conectado com sua visão interior. Plagueis podia salvar os outros da morte e, quando seu poder era aplicado ao extremo, criar uma nova forma de vida a partir dos midi-chlorians achados em seres vivos. Plagueis até decobriu como reter sua identidade na Força, tornando-se singular com ela, mas essa maneira de sobreviver à morte não se aplicou a ele, visto que não se preocupava com o mundo imaterial. Nos bastidores .]] Darth Plagueis foi nomeado no primeiro rascunho de ''A Vingança dos Sith (em abril de 2003), e talvez antes do que isso. Seu nome é claramente derivado da palavra em inglês "plague" que significa "praga", e posteriormente foi feita uma conexão dentro do universo em um artigo da Wizards of the Coast chamado Behind the Threat: The Sith, Parte 2: The Becoming. A primeira aparição de Plagueis, de qualquer forma, foi a revista não-canônica Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace. Nessa história em quadrinhos é declarado que a manipulação de midi-chlorians de Plagueis havia prodzido sesibilidade à Força em Tag Greenly e Bink Otauna. E também havia causado a destruição de um sol vermelho e seu planeta, cujo único sobrevivente se tornou um herói na Terra—referências à Krypton e Superman, respectivamente. Apesar de estritamente não-canônica, a imagem de Plagueis em Tag & Bink parece ter inspirado a miniatura em Star Wars Miniatures: Jedi Academy. A arma e a pose exibidas na miniatura (e no card que a acompanha) batem exatamente com as mostradas na história em quadrinhos. A aparição de Plaguis em Jedi Academy marca sua primeira representação na forma de brinquedo. Romance de Darth Plagueis James Luceno estava escalado para escrever um romace sobre Plagueis. O anúncio do livro no StarWars.com foi a primeira fonte que identificou Plagueis como um Muun. Entretanto, em Março de 2007 foi anunciado que o romance fora excluído do cronograma de publicação. A explicação oficial de Sue Rostoni para cancelamento foi que "essa não era a hora certa para cavar as histórias anteriores de Palpatine e os primórdios de Plagueis." O livro foi substituído por Darth Bane: Rule of Two.Books, Comics, & Television VIPs 3.0 nos Fóruns do StarWars.com—18 Jun, 2007 9:57 AM por Sue Rostoni Apesar de a espécie de Plagueis ser revelada no anúncio do livro, Leland Chee declarou que seu cancelamento não afeta essa decisão que não se originou com o livro.Holocron continuity database questions Comentários de Leland Chee Um painel sobre continuidade no Celebration IV revelou que sua identidade como um Muun veio originalmente de George Lucas.Forum:CIV Continuity Questions O livro Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force confirmou sua espécie e deu sua primeira imagem canônica. Em 27 de Julho de 2010 surgiu a informação de uma base de dados comercial de que o romance estaria mais uma vez na agenda de lançamentos. Sue Rostoni confirmou o anúncio, e o romance está previsto para ser lançado em 28 de Fevereiro de 2012. ''The Force Unleashed'' Quando estavam criando o projeto multimídia Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, o time de desenvolvimento procurou número de personagens não explorados e eventos para inspirá-los; dentre estes estava Plagueis. O plano inicial era usar Plagueis como um espírito Sith que daria ao jogador de ''The Force Unleashed'' novos poderes e informações. Outra idéia involvia o Aprendiz Secreto, personagem principal, sendo mandado para encontrar Plagueis, como parte de um complô de Darth Vader para ressuscitar Padmé Amidala. Ainda havia outras idéias, como a de o Aprendiz ser Plagueis renascido, ou usando Plagueis como mentor do Aprendiz. Como o time não sabia muito sobre Plagueis no início, eles começaram com desenhos humanos, incluindo até atores famosos como Michael Gambon. O artista conceitual Greg Knight explorou várias direções diferentes, incluindo mortos-vivos, personagens de outras épocas, seres que utilizam máquinas para se manterem vivos, estranhamente jovens, ocultos, e um número de idéias "loucas e exóticas". Aparições *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (quadrinhos) *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (romance) *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (Romantização júnior) *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (PhotoComic) *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Death Star'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''The Mask of Darth Nihilus'' - The Unknown Regions Fontes *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary '' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of Sith Movie Scrapbook'' *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''"Heritage of the Sith" - Star Wars Insider 88'' *''Aliens in the Empire, Parte 1: Hierarchy of Power'' on Star Wars Hyperspace *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *Behind the Threat: The Sith, Parte 1: Portrayal na Wizards.com (artigo) *''Behind the Threat: The Sith, Parte 2: The Becoming na Wizards.com *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *Jedi Academy Miniatures Preview 4 na Wizards.com (artigo) *''Star Wars Miniatures: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' * * * * * * Notas e referências Links externos * Categoria:Lordes Sith da Ordem de Bane Categoria:Machos Categoria:Muun